srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Deadman's Dark
General Information You meet with Lyorik Thumbrelk in Cinder Hall, where he discusses with you his recent concerns about bandits that are attacking his silver shipments. You agree to investigate this problem for him, and he marks on your map Deadman's Dark, a cave he believes the bandits use as their hideout. Deadman's Dark is now added to your list of nearby locations. Tips Prerequisites Not sure, but if you have not completed certain quests or reached a certain level of strength, Lyorik Thumbrelk will refuse to meet with you and this quest cannot be initiated. Map * S - Start * L - Loot * B - Wounded bandit Text Directions Walkthrough After talking with Lyorik, you meet up with his brother, Denurik Thumbrelk. He glares and asks you if you are up to the task. You can: *Immediately reply that you are, which he decides is a satisfying answer *Show him you are ready *Say that you hope you are ready Iif you choose the second or third answer you engage in non-lethal combat with him. . The only difference between winning and losing is in the text you get before he leaves. Note: Originally there was a small bug here: If you selected the first reply (and so did not fight him at all) the game would treat it as if you lost to him. The bug was reported and is believed to have been fixed. Travel to Deadman's Dark and enter the cave. Note that you can exit and return to this location at any time, but only for the duration of this quest. *Found throughout the cave are charred human remains, all of which have some gold and loot. At the end of the cave, you encounter a wounded bandit. He gives you a wooden amulet, telling you that the powerful fire elemental he used it to summon has gone out of control. He then asks you to show mercy and kill him; your choice only changes the flavor text, and does not otherwise affect the storyline. Put on the amulet immediately - otherwise, none of your attacks or powers will be effective against the fire elemental, which you will encounter as you are making your way out of the cave: * without the amulet, and with it equipped. * You have the option of fleeing as well, and must make a (failure unconfirmed). More likely than not, you will encounter it multiple times throughout the cave if you do not kill it. Once you kill the massive fire elemental, a pair of smaller fire elementals will rise from its ashes. If you choose to flee from them now, they will simply disintegrate. Otherwise: * Note: Both the Massive Elemental and the 2 smaller ones can be killed by unarmed characters - you don't need a magical weapon. You automatically exit the cave after this. Rewards Items: * Combat XP: *For defeating the massive fire elemental: ~29+ XP (an unarmed character with 60 MR received 76 XP) *If you choose to defeat the pair of smaller fire elementals: 8+ XP (an unarmed character with 60 MR received 22 XP) For completing the quest: *1024 general XP *1500 gold from Lyorik Thumbrelk